


C is for Cookies

by wayiiseelife



Series: ABC's Of Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once and a while Mickey brought home some chocolate chip cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cookies

C is for Cookies

Mickey Milkovich was a sucker for Ian Gallagher. 

It was true, he was in love and he would give anything for the love of his life. (Not that he would admit it but it was 100 percent true.)

On most of Ian's bad days, he didn't like to eat or even get up from bed. But on Ian's mixed up days, the days he doesn't leave the house but gets uo to sit and watch a movie or something in that general direction. 

On days like that, Mickey brought home a bag of Chocolate Chip Cookies from a bakery on the North Side, that was Ian's favorite bakery.

Mickey would have a soft smile on his face as he sat by the redhead on the couch as he puts the bag of cookies on the redheads lap. "How's your day been?" He asks looking the other one up and down.

"Good, I guess. Are these cookies from Olivers?"

Mickey shakes his head yes.

The redhead just smiles, a real smile, and kisses the other on mouth. "Thanks, Mick. You want one?"


End file.
